A Different Hue
by summer dash
Summary: Sebuah senyuman dan ajakan kencan dari Sai, mampu membuat harinya menjadi berwarna. Kumpulan Drabble SaiSaku. Republish


**Sai and Sakura**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Colors one: Smile and Date**

**Rated T, OOC, fluffy**

_This fictlet just made for fun and promote __**A Different Hue**__ (Saisaku grup fb)_

"Hentikan itu," Sai menatap Sakura dengan bingung, sebelah alisnya terangkat, menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh teman satu timnya ini. "Hentikan tatapanmu itu atau aku tidak akan mengobati luka-lukamu ini," ancam Sakura sekali lagi. Ia bahkan telah menghentikan aliran _cakra_ yang sejak tadi ia alirkan ke sang pemuda, mencoba mengobati luka yang dideritanya akibat menjalankan misi tunggalnya.

"Aku hanya melihatmu Sakura."

"Kau menatapku! Kau menatapku seolah-olah kau akan−"

"Akan apa?"

"Haah, sudahlah lupakan saja," ujar Sakura yang sadar bahwa pembicaraan itu hanya akan memakan waktu, mengingat sifat Sai yang seperti itu. Ia kembali mengalirkan cakra ke bahu pemuda itu.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sai yang kini masih tetap menatapnya dengan intensif, tak mau melihat hal itu ia pun menurunkan pandangan matanya, dan secara tak sengaja menatap ke arah tubuh _topless_ sang pemuda yang kekar dan padat. Semburat berwarna merah muda menghiasi pipinya saat melihat pemandangan gratis itu, sampai kapanpun ia tak akan pernah terbiasa melihat tubuh Sai.

"Wajahmu memerah," ucapan Sai membuat Sakura tersentak.

"A… aku… wajahku tidak memerah!" sahut Sakura dengan gugup, ia memalingkan wajahnya, memilih untuk menatap pintu ruangannya, mengindari tatapan Sai yang masih diarahkan padanya. "A… aku rasa sudah cukup, tidak ada luka dalam yang patut dikhawatirkan. Kau sudah boleh pergi," ujar Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sai melihat ke arah pundaknya, luka lebar yang tadinya ada di tubuhnya sudah menutup secara sempurna, tak heran jika gadis musim semi itu dikatakan sebagai ninja medis terbaik di Konoha saat ini.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sai sambil menunjukkan senyumnya ke arah Sakura. Sakura bisa melihat mata sang pemuda ikut tertutup saat ia tersenyum. Senyum formalitas seperi biasanya. Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Sekali saja, ia berharap bisa melihat senyum tulus sang pemuda. Bukan, bukannya ia mulai merasa tertarik pada pemuda yang mengalami masalah mengenai cara bersosialisasi, ia hanya ingin melihat senyumannya, tak lebih. Itu wajar kan?

"Sakura…" panggil Sai saat Sakura memilih untuk menunggui Sai− yang sedang menggunakan kembali bajunya−dengan duduk di kursi dokter miliknya.

"Hm?" respon Sakura sambil berpura-pura sedang menulis sesuatu di buku catatan kesehatan milik Sai, tak mau tertangkap basah bahwa ia tengah mengamati Sai dan berkhayal tentang pria itu.

"Apa kau mau jika aku mengajakmu kencan malam ini?" pulpen yang Sakura pegang terjatuh menggelinding di atas meja. Mata gadis itu terbelalak karena terkejut, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup berulang kali.

"Ke... kencan?" tanya Sakura lirih saat akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan diri dan menghentikan tingkah konyolnya.

"Hm," jawab Sai sambil melangkah ke arah gadis musim semi itu. "Kau tidak mau?" tanya Sai saat tak mendapatkan jawaban dari bibir Sakura.

"Ah! bukan begitu, aku hanya−"

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh," ujar Sai. Sakura bisa melihat senyum tipis sang pemuda dan wajah yang melembut. Mata pria itu menyipit, tak tertutup sepenuhnya seperti biasanya.

"Manis…" ujar Sakura tanpa sadar saat melihat senyuman sang pemuda. Saat tersadar apa yang sedang ia ucapkan ia segera menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia merutuki kebodohannya saat melihat Sai tengah menatapnya dengan geli.

"Terima kasih…" ujar Sai sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Sakura. Saat pintu ruangan itu tertutup, Sakura langsung mengantuk-antukkan kepala di mejanya, menyesali kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Bodoh!" rutuknya dengan wajah yang memerah. "Kencan huh?" tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah manisnya. Sebuah senyuman tulus dan ajakan kencan dari Sai, yah… harga yang pantas untuknya dan kebodohannya hari ini.

**Fin**


End file.
